


The Final Trial

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pornalot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: It was only yesterday that Arthur had sat in the throne room alone, emptying his mind in order to see which challenge he would face and complete in order to be worthy King of Camelot.





	The Final Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for week 2 of Pornalot 2018. Prompt: Fantasy.

It was only yesterday that Arthur had sat in the throne room alone, emptying his mind in order to see which challenge he would face and complete in order to be worthy King of Camelot.

He had a vision, in which a Faun came to him, and told him of three trials he must complete in order to prove himself.

The first was a battle of strength, a Melee which Arthur had no problem winning. The second was a battle of courage, in which Arthur had to sacrifice himself for the benefit of his Kingdom. Of course, he did so without hesitation- and woke from the task to find the Faun at the end of his bed.

“Your final trial is one of magic. Tonight, when the sky is at it’s darkest you must go to the woods and carve a door facing North on the trunk of the largest Willow tree. When you enter, your greatest temptation will lay before you. You must not succumb to your temptation, Prince Arthur. Place this key in the lock, and then leave, no matter what you see. The faeries will guide you.”

 

**

 

When the full moon shone on the outline of the door that Arthur had carved into the tree, Arthur had pushed it open and stepped inside to see a long corridor. Along with his three faeries, he pushed forwards, his hand toying with the key in his pocket. One he entered the room, the first thing that caught his attention was the table, ladened with fruits and meats galore. The second thing was a… a  _ creature.  _  It’s naked, pale body sat at the head of the table, and it’s face was nothing but translucent skin and a thin mouth. From what Arthur could tell, it was dead, or dormant at best. He saw the lock behind the creature, and hastily made his way- fitting in the key and retrieving his prize- a crystal- in return.

He and the faeries were about to leave when he heard him.

“Arthur, don’t leave me, please...” There was no mistaking his manservant’s brittle, broken voice. The faeries immediately began to buzz around his face and urged him to carry on walking, but he was curious. Of course, Merlin was back at the Castle, so this would be a trick. Arthur wasn’t an idiot.

He swatted at the faeries and the sight he almost choked at the sight before him. Instead of the food that had been there before, Merlin lay naked on his back on the wooden table, his arms and legs outstretched, shackled to each corner. “Please, Arthur. He will have his way with me if you leave me here- you must free me.” he whimpered, never opening his eyes.

Arthur was between a rock and a hard place. Was he to leave his manservant behind? Or was he to rescue him? This mightn’t be a trick after all…

As the faeries began to pull at his armour, Arthur clambered onto the table between Merlin’s legs and placed a hand either side of his manservants head. “I will get you out” he whispered into Merlin’s ear, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Then everything happened quickly. There was a sound of clanking metal and Merlin’s arms were around his back, pulling him in for more. Arthur couldn’t help himself, in his life he would never have this opportunity, he’d never be able to give in to his feelings for the man he loved.

His tongue made its way into Merlin’s mouth as his hands slid all over the lean, warm body beneath him. He caressed his servant’s skin, nipping and grabbing, leaving bruises in his wake- and he ground his clothed groin against Merlin’s naked, hard cock. When he bit into Merlin’s neck- a loud moan sliced through the air.

But it wasn’t Merlin.

He lifted his head to see to see the creature before him, standing in his chair- eyes in the palms of his hands which he held out in front of him- and when he looked back down at Merlin, he was grinning- and his eyes were open.

And they were yellow.

Arthur ran, aware that he had sacrificed his helpful faerie friends- and when he fell through the door he had come through, he was in his chambers. Merlin sat wide-eyed at his desk. “What are you doing here?” gasped Arthur, torn between being completely horrified and slightly turned-on.

“Well, you see” began Merlin, but Arthur didn’t care. Merlin was alive, and he was here… and he was  _ real.  _ He leapt over the desk, straddling Merlin’s hips and kissed his servant, deep and languid- and to hell with the trials.

Between kisses and bites, Merlin revealed that he had been watching Arthur, and that their minds had been connected during the trial. While the fake Merlin had his eyes shut, the real Merlin could see- but Arthur didn’t care.

At some point the desk was knocked on its side, and they were somehow on the floor - but this was just how Arthur wanted it. “You seemed to like those shackles” smirked Merlin whilst Arthur circled his tongue over his left nipple, biting it softly to elicit a moan from his servant. He felt the colour rising in his cheeks and then laughed to himself.

“Be quiet,  _ Merlin.  _ Or I’ll be having my way with you while you’re in the stocks” and before he could take things any further, his servant replied.

“No need for that” and there was a flash of yellow in Merlin’s eyes before he was shackled under Arthur’s body.

“You’ve kept this from me the whole time? You  _ idiot,  _ Merlin!” Arthur half-shouted, half-laughed.

Arthur took his manservant for the first time that night, and he made sure the entire castle heard- and that there was no unmarked skin left on Merlin’s beautiful behind.


End file.
